wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hanna
Critique, spelling fixes, and art is needed. HANNA IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO JOS98IE. IF YOU USE HER IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES. "Maybe this isn't the best choice. Sometimes it's better to think things through thoroughly." -Hanna to Salak. Hanna is a sand-sea hybrid. Appearance "What?! I don't like necklaces! They just hit against your scales and it's annoying!" -Hanna Hanna, being a sand-sea hybrid, contains both attributes. She has a sandwing body. She has no gills, so she can't breathe underwater. She has webbing between her talons, and a sandwing ridge. Her scales are dull cream and muddy brown, with yellow scales here and there all over her body as if they were light up scales without the glow. She cannot breathe fire. Her tail is more sandwing than seawing, without the barb, basically leaving her without natural weapons. Her eyes are emerald green. Her claws are stained with dull colors from her painting hobby. She wears a dark grey jacket, that has one noticable red stain on the left shiulder. It is unknown whether this is paint or blood. Personality "It's perfect! No wait... Okay, now it is perfect." -Hanna finishing a piece of art. Hanna is a logjcal dragon. She thinks things through seriojsly, and often gets lost on thought. She knows that she is a perfectionist, and often tries to step out of her comfort zone. However, she can freak out over the tiniest of things, such as messes. She loves to paint, however, and will lock herself in her room for hours just to finish a piece. She is very devoted to what she does. Because of this, she does not have friends, except for Salak, who can tolerate her perfectionism and constant rants. Hanna sometimes feels as if she isn't special, having no real abilities inhetited frkm her parents at all. But Salak usually helps turn her bavk around to see the bright side. She likes to swim, althoughshe can only hold her breath for a few minutes. Backstory "The only place I can feel at home isn't my home. I need somewhere new." -Hanna ''to her father about ''moving. Hanna was raised with her father in the Summer Palace, due to her not being able to breathe underwater. She often times visited her mother in the Sandwing kingdom, before she eventually moved. Hanna felt unapreciated in her life with the Seawings, and the Sandwings, so she decided to settle in a place where everyone accepted eacb other: New possibility. Despite the fact that she was an obvious hybrid, she was acvepted into her new life, and she disckvered her love for art. Rather than doing it digitally, like many did, Hanna stuck to traditional art. She bought a computer with gold she had saved up from selling and commissioning pieces. She used it to getnin touch with her family. She met Salak ome day when she was browsing some stores. They became fast friends, and supported each other to this day. Relationships "A friend is there for you. She sticks with you until the end. And she...of course, has to clean up after you. Salak! Help me out here! I am not doing this alone!" -Hanna to Salak. Salak The friendly Rainwing has helped keep Hanna from being too much of a perfectionist. And Hanna usually helps keep Salak in order. Hanna is very warm and welcoming to Salak, her only real friend. Hanna constantly finds her being pushed towards new dragons because of Salak. She has made a impact on Hanna's life that she will never forget. Even if she is disorderly at times. (You can add a character to relationships if you like,) Gallery (Art needed!) Art!Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females